1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer systems coupled together utilizing a network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer systems coupled together utilizing a network for permitting the server to remotely disable a client computer system""s input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC 300 series, Aptiva series, and Intellistation series.
With PCs being increasingly connected into networks to allow transfers of data among computers to occur, more operations such as maintenance, updating of applications, and data collections are occurring over the network. Computer networks are also becoming essential to their users. It is desirable to minimize loss of productivity by increasing availability of network resources.
Remote management of client computer systems is becoming a part of both large and medium networks. Remote management provides tremendous cost of ownership advantages and provides better quality of service for a client. However, expanding the role of remotely managed computer systems also increases the complexity of managing the computer systems on the network.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for permitting a server computer system to remotely disable a client computer system""s keyboard.
A data processing system and method are described for permitting a server computer system to remotely disable an input device included within a client computer system coupled to the server utilizing a network. The server computer system transmits a message to the client computer system to disable the input device. In response to a receipt of the message, a network adapter included within the client computer system disables the input device by prohibiting a data stream output from the input device from being received by an input/output controller included within the client computer system.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.